Team RJJS Universe The Journey Across Dimensions
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: Sent across the dimensions and gaining new powers, Can ruby convince her first friend in beacon and two other to return to their home dimensions or will she lose herself in the tales of one she been cast to. find out on her journey through the dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any other show, book, game, cartoon, animation and anime that appear in this story. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

 **Author Note:** Also blame Spiderman shattered dimensions for this. Here is the team and dimensions they will be in until ruby gets them out less they don't want to even ruby herself might not leave the dimension she in.

 **Character:** Ruby rose from RWBY **(During The series) (AU) (Semblance: Speed) (Kingdom hearts) (Birth by Sleep)**

Jaune arc from RWBY **(During The series) (AU) (Semblance: Aura amplification) (Devil May cry) (DMC4)**

Jack Russell from Radiata stories **(During The game before the mission involve elves in the beginning) (AU) (Semblance: Weapon knowledge and creation with mastery combined (The Forge)) (Generator Rex) (Season 1-3)**

Shinji Ikari from Evangelion **(After the third Rebuild movie) (AU) (Semblance: Evangelion transformation (Cruel Angel Thesis)) (The avatar the last air bender) (Book1-3)**

 **Prologue:** The choice of departure

 **(Beacon)(Dimension: RWBY)(Night)(Outside The Auditorium) (Close to the end of first semester)**

Ruby was having a bad day.

The amount of student harassing her being increasing ever since Jaune arc was expelled from Beacon Academy two weeks ago.

The expulsion only was a bad memory for her.

Jaune arc was her friend fake transcript or not, to her he was a decent human with a large burden on his shoulder and was desperate to fulfill it even if nobody told him to.

He was liked by the faunus population of beacon academy as he treated them with respect. Heck Velvet was the one alongside herself went to see jaune off when he was expelled.

The only faunus that didn't like Jaune was Blake and that was due to Jaune's lack of skill and lack of interaction.

But the thing that tick ruby off was Blake and the rest of her team including Team JNPR was acting like more righteous than jaune except for Nora cause jaune was a brother to her and that they won't do what jaune did if they were in his Place.

Liar! All of them! She knew all of them including herself will give to any option to get something that they desperately needed.

Team JNPR was another issue as there were two backstabber in that team.

One minor and one major.

Ren was someone she will not blame that much for allowing the expulsion to happen because he was thinking about Nora's safety above anything else.

A stronger leader means a higher chance of him and Nora making out alive throughout their huntsman careers and if nora died, Ren will most likely commit suicide in a matter of a few day as nora was one of his reasons to live.

Pyrrha on the other hand, should ruby gain enough skill to defeat the Spartan themed female. She will strangle the bitch as she was the one to tell Professor Goodwitch about Jaune's transcript Despite her being the first one he told it to even though he did it because his frustration of his lack skills.

Her reason was she saw jaune unfit to become a huntsman as she trained him after the Cardin incident which she also told the professor about and she saw Jaune's Slow Learning process which to normal people was quite fast and Lack of priorities cause of his constant flirting with Weiss.

Ruby was furious to the fact that after jaune left, Pyrrha confessed that she once had a crush on jaune which everybody knew about but after all of the training she did with him he still was not strong yet has audacity to flirt with someone who can lay the beat down on him.

To ruby, Jaune wasn't strong like the rest of first years but he had the proper morality unlike a good amount of students in the academy especially team CRDL.

What is the use of going to a huntsmen academy if in the end you become the very opposite of the career you started and cause more problems for the world and hunted down like a wild animal.

In the end, It will give hunters a bad name as public will thinking that the hunters academies were producing more problems rather than solving them.

She even heard Professor Ozpin already had a replacement for jaune

She was so into her thought that she forgets where she was going and bumped into someone.

She was quick in her reaction and got ready to apologize and might likely to ready to run in case it was one of her harassers.

But she looked at the person and had the feeling that she just met someone who could kill her with a blink of an eye.

The figure was a man depending on his stature.

He dressed in a full length blue coat with a hood and a red waist-high slit going up the back which had an image of a broken gear surround by a big black & white **X** with capitalized ' **U** ' and ' **E** ' underneath. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

"Are You Ruby Rose of this version of RWBY universe" The figure asked.

Ruby wondered on the mention of the Phrase 'this version of RWBY universe' but gave a sincere nod.

"Good." The man said with a happy tone. "My name is UKNE-12. I'm a international being in charge of creating tales of legend where my fellow being can watch and enjoy."

The look on ruby's face said it all. She didn't believe anything he just said.

He sighed as he opened a rift in space and beckoned ruby to look into it.

Ruby was shocked when the figure opened a literal rift in space and time and was slightly frighten when he beckoned her to look into it with a fear that he might throw her into it.

She slowly looked into the rift and was shocked at what she saw.

She saw jaune now having his hair grow past his shoulder somehow walking down a road lane with a male silvered haired individual. Both of them had long navy blue and red coat with strange sword like insignia sewn on their shoulders although she was looking at the two boys, her attention was on jaune and what he wore underneath the coat that hung on his shoulders

If jaune tried ask Weiss out with the clothes he wearing then he stood a good chance.

He was wearing a gold waist coat with a dark brown buttoned shirt finished with a blue tie , black trouser and black combat boots which most part were covered by his trouser giving the look of someone who is ready to fight or socialize at a fancy event.

It seriously shocked her as he looked calm and collected like a season warrior and this was what he turned into after he was expelled from beacon for Dust's sake. Not to mention he was carrying a steam punked theme katana that looked like it could combust something that she fangirling at her friend's new weapon for.

As if reading her thought, UKNE-12 decided to enlighten her a bit on his project and her friend's current status.

"Well he was nearly killed by multiple demons almost everything he went on a mission in that dimension." He said gaining ruby's attention while he closed the rift. "And the fact he is currently now one year older than most of your team and JNPR. He had to mature or else things will get ugly for him."

What!

Did he say demons, dimension and jaune being 18?

In the alarms in ruby's mind as she recalled UKNE-12's introduction.

That probably meant he was the one that sent jaune there. That made her furious

As much as she want to yell at UKNE-12 for sending her first friend to dangerous place but she can't disagree with the result she was seeing.

"You seem understand your situation." UKNE-12 said her with all knowing tone in his voice.

"You came to him at his weakest time and offered a chance to get stronger than anyone here." She started as she knew jaune will try proving him worthy of being a huntsman-in-training for beacon. Her friend was training with new powers in another dimension where dust and aura probably doesn't exist.

It was then she decided to do next.

UKNE-12 was smiling under his hood as he got ruby right where he want her.

He secretly created a rift to the kingdom hearts dimension behind her.

Within a blink of an eye, he pushes her into the rift.

If ruby had a word to express how she is feeling then her words will be:

"Shit!"

 **Author Note:** This took me a while to make so review while I write and update the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any other show, book, game, cartoon, animation and anime that appear in this story. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character or weapon design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

 **Author Note:** It's Time for ruby's side of the story. Time will move faster in the dimensions outside remnant so don't be surprised if ruby turns 18 or older by the time she returns to her dimension. A tribute to Monty oum in the form of the dead fantasy keyblades.

 **Prologue-Ruby** : Ruby's beginnings

(Land of departure)(Medical Area)

Ruby in her mind was a calm girl even when she is unconscious or when she is not high on sugar but somethings do tend to irritate her. Things like-

"Will she wake up soon?"

"I don't know"

"Master! Are you sure about taking in this girl. How are we not sure she sent here to mess with the scared lands. She just appeared in our medic room for Pete's sake."

"Terra!"

"Sorry Aqua, It's not everyday someone mysteriously appears into this world without any known means."

"Terra raised a good point."

"Master!"

The bickering going on right beside her could wake up the dead. Heck it is the reason she woke up in her own mind while her body tries to reboot itself.

Times like this makes her glad she mastered the art of using the voices in her head during the times she and yang shared bedrooms back at home in patch.

Facts about her sister

Mess with her hair in any form is an automatic death sentence.

And two, Yang snores in her sleep. She snores a lot.

If life has taught her anything is that when you have a sibling be it older or younger. Life is preparing you to live people who might drive bat crazy even if they did not intend to but you love them anyway.

In the case of yang, yang can snore so hard that the entire family had custom ear muff to block the sound. Luckily by the time yang reached beacon, her snoring ceased.

Now to asses her situation, first she pushed into a dimensional portal from her universe by a guy called 'UKNE-12'

So-what a minute!

UKNE-12 pushed her into the portal and he didn't even ask her which dimension she wants trains in.

He flat out dumped her in some random dimension.

Sure he possibly has his reason for this dimension but he should have told her that in the first place.

Didn't parents say is good to ask but doing something.

Ruby slowly willed her right arm to rise gaining the other room occupants' attention..

With her right arm straightened in front of her body, she slowly shook it in defiance to the guy who sent her here.

'I shake my fist at you, UKNE-12. You could have at least sent some cookies to soften the situation because cookies make everything better.' She ranted with her eyes still closed unware of the glow surrounding her exposed hand until-

*Shing!*(An: I suck at sound)

The sound of a sword being drawn cause her to open her eyes only for them widening and sparkle cause the new weapon that appeared in her hand.

"So cool!" she squealed showing her visitor her weapon nut side as she stared at the new weapon.

The weapon had a long pointed shaft and the teeth resemble three spikes in the formation of a crown. Although the base of the weapon appears solid, the hilts which had a thin wire like design appear weak and delicate, forming wispy curls all along the weapon. The Keychain at the bottom resembles a heart with an extended bottom tip and a spiky x in the center. The overall color scheme is silver and metallic blue. (An: Research dead fantasy keyblade- The lunar eclipse(Not the 365/2 day one) to know how the key blade looks like cause I suck at descriptions too)

Somehow she knew its name. It was called lunar eclipse.

But she could continue analyzing the weapon, the sound of someone coughing into the hand to turn her attention.

The purple haired male elder was the one that coughed while a brown haired 18 years old male and a light blue haired 18 years old female with their jaws connecting to the ground.

She jumped out of the medical bed and greeted.

"Hi the name is ruby rose. Nice to meet you"

Their response was odd.

The males turned out with red faces while female raised a shaky right index finger at her.

"your name is ruby right?." Even her voice was shaky.

Ruby replied with a nod.

The girl then pointed downwards.

"Then where are the rest of your clothes "

Ruby looked at herselves and saw that all she had red hood and black undergarments.

Ruby's reaction.

"UKNE-12! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS"

(Meanwhile in said being's dimension)

Our individual was hiding in an emergency shelter when he heard the yell.

"That was probably ruby." He murmured to himself then shivered as the implication of ruby finding him. He already sense keyblades going to places they should be not allowed to go and removing things that must remain attached.

Luckily he has a few years before she will able to unlock dimensional travel.

So till then he will hide.

 **Author note:** Next prologue is jaune and what he has become in the devil may cry.


End file.
